Going Under
by Street Mouse
Summary: After the ship Princess Ariel was on sinks, rescue ships go out in search of her. None of the ships return. Princess Jasmine's fiancee, Captain Norrington, was on one of those ships and when he doesn't return she decides to go after him. The only help she can find is from a pirate named Aladdin. He gets a crew together and they go in search for her fiancee and the lost princess.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I would like to thank my friend, Avril Lambert, for inspiring me and encouraging me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Ariel paced back and forth in her private sleeping quarters. The ship swayed, causing her to slightly lose her balance. She paused to recompose herself and looked down at the bed. The captain had laid out a white nightgown for her and she reached out to touch it. The lace felt scratchy under her fingers. She bit her lip and took a step back, away from the bed.

Ariel had boarded the ship a couple weeks ago and was nervous from the start. She was afraid of the ocean. The first night she had a nightmare where she drowned and died slowly. She had the same dream every night for a couple days until she finally refused to sleep until the reached shore; which she prayed would be soon. She would do everything she could think of to avoid going to sleep, even mopping the floors and cleaning the dishes.

But now Ariel was so tired, she could hardly stand. Her body felt heavy and exhausted. She changed into the nightgown, turned down her lantern and then lowered herself into the bed. Once she was lying down, however, the memory of her dream came flooding back. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and gripped it tightly.

The moonlight shone dimly through the curtains over the window, casting eerie shadows around the room. The ship swayed again and Ariel's heart started to race. Lightning flashed across the sky and Ariel's grew wide.

"Please, no," she whispered.

There was another bolt of lightning, this time followed by thunder. Ariel sat up. Before she knew it, big rain drops were hitting her window and the ship started rocking. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. She pulled on it, but it didn't move. She had forgotten the captain had locked the door to make sure she actually slept that night.

The sound of glass shattering on the floor made her turn around quickly. The rocking of the ship had caused her lantern to fall onto the floor. Ariel banged on the door and called out. After a couple of long moments, the door opened and the captain came in.

"You need to go to sleep," he said.

Ariel shook her head. "There's a storm; we're gonna sink."

"We'll be fine."

"It's just like in my dream. We're all gonna drown."

"No we're not. Now, get in bed."

"Please don't make me go to sleep. We have to get to shore." Ariel tried to make a break for it and run out of the room, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's time to go to sleep. You're weak, Ariel; it's not good to let your body become sleep deprived."

He brought her back to the bed and made her sit down. As soon as his hands were off her, she jumped back up. He pushed her down on the bed. As she struggled to get away, the captain tied her hands and legs to the posts of the bed with the sheets. Hot tears filled Ariel's eyes.

"Please..." she pleaded.

The captain head towards the door. "It'll be morning before you know it."

Ariel tugged on the sheets trying to free herself. "Please don't make me go to sleep. If I do, we'll drown."

The captain ignored her and left, locking the door behind him.

Not seeing any other option, Ariel settled down in her bed. _It'll be all right_, she told herself.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ariel eventually fell asleep. She had tried to fight it, but she was so tired, she had no choice but to succumb. She had the same dream that haunted her in the beginning. She tossed and turned in her sleep, letting out small whimpers.

A loud crash jolted Ariel awake. To her horror, her window had been smashed by a wave and water was slowly pouring into her room.

"Somebody help me!" Ariel cried out, trying to free herself.

The storm had become more severe and the ship was rocking violently. Ariel called out again, but there was no response. She managed to get one hand free and quickly untied her other hand and her feet. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the freezing water swirling around her knees. She started banging on the door and screaming out as loud as she could.

"Let me out!"

She could hear the crew running around and shouting from above her, but no one could hear her. The more the ship rocked, the faster the water poured in; it was now up to her waist. She hurried back to the bed and stood up on it. Another large wave smashed through the window, pulling the curtains down. The force of the wave shoved the ship to side and Ariel fell off the bed. The water seized her and started pulling her. She grabbed the post of the bed as an anchor.

"Ariel!"

Ariel breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a voice call out her name. "Help me!"

"I can't get the door open!"

He banged on the door repeatedly and Ariel assumed he was trying to kick it down. Another wave crashed over the ship. After the sound of wood cracking echoed out, the ship started sinking. Ariel screamed. The current pulled Ariel away from the bed, towards the hole where her window used to be. She frantically reached out to grab on to anything, but her wet hands just slid off everything. Before she knew it, she was forced out into the ocean. She was being pulled towards a small whirlpool. She tried to swim towards the surface, but her curtains wrapped around her legs and started dragging her down.

Ariel's lungs started to burn as she struggled to breathe. She tried to untangle the curtains from her legs, but couldn't get free. Pain well up in her chest. It felt as if something was putting pressure on her chest and she thought it would actually be crushed. She could no longer see the surface.

After several minutes, Ariel stopped struggling as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A very special thank you to _sgalati528 _for reviewing...**

* * *

Jasmine stood on her balcony and watched the sun slowly set. In the distance she could see the ocean and the port. A couple of ships had docked there for the night, but not the ship she had been waiting for. She could see the shadowy silhouettes of ships' sails, but it only filled her stomach with dread.

The large gates to the palace slowly opened, catching Jasmine's eye. She peered over the edge of the balcony and watched as a gray carriage made its way inside. Jasmine's breath caught and her heart started to race. Gray carriages were typically only used by the royal navy and kingdom sailors.

Jasmine quickly turned and ran back into her room. She ran across her room and flung open her door. She didn't stop running until she reached her father's throne room. She tiptoed towards the door. It was slightly ajar and she peered inside. The Sultan was sitting in his golden throne as a man approached him. Jasmine assumed the man was the one in the carriage. He gave her father a rushed bow and then straightened up.

"What news do you bring, Commander?" the Sultan asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good," the Commander replied. "It seems The Dauntless is missing."

Jasmine let out a small gasp, but covered her mouth with her hand to keep from being heard. Her fiancee, James Norrington, was the captain of The Dauntless. He had gone out a couple months ago in search of the lost princess, Ariel; who's ship had sunk after being hit by a storm. Jasmine had tried to persuade him not to go, but he said it was his duty to look for her since their kingdoms were allies. Ariel had been engaged to marry Jasmine's best friend, Eric, when she was lost at sea.

Lost. That's exactly what Ariel was. If no one had found her by now, they weren't going to.; her ship went down six months ago. This is what Jasmine had tried telling James, but he wouldn't listen. Now his ship, his crew, and him were all missing, too.

"An entire ship can't just be missing," the Sultan replied.

"That's what we thought, too, your highness. But so far no one has been able to find any trace of the ship or its crew."

"That's unacceptable. My daughter's fiancee, the future ruler of this kingdom, is aboard that ship. Find it. Send a hundred ships if you must."

The Commander frowned. "Sir, no one wants to go anywhere near the site where Princess Ariel went missing." The Sultan gave him a cross look. The Commander started to fidget awkwardly. "Stories are starting to circulate of that area being haunted. When ships and people go missing without an explanation, sailors tend to make up explanations. In this case the ghost of the princess haunts the sea, bringing ships down to Davy Jones' Locker."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the man. It was all she could do not to barge in there curse him out. They were just going to abandon her fiancee because of _ghost _stories? That was absurd. Only foolish men believe in nonsense such as ghosts.

"Perhaps," the Commander said, hesitantly, "The Dauntless sank like the other ship. It could be at the bottom of the sea, along with- regrettably- Captain Norrington. Sending more ships might not help. It _has _been three months, your highness. It's possible the Captain may not be coming back."

This time Jasmine didn't hold back. She pulled open the door and stormed inside the throne room. Both men, startled, looked over at her. She marched right up to the man, stopping only inches from him. He gave her a small bow.

"My fiancee is still out there- _alive_! How dare you be so quick to count him out?" Jasmine demanded. She was practically shouting and her father clearing his throat told her she was not being ladylike. But she didn't care. "Do as my father said and find him."

The Sultan cleared his throat again. "Dearest..."

Jasmine spun around to face him. "Father, I _know _James is still out there; still alive. We can't abandon him."

"Jasmine, let me handle this."

Jasmine's eyes grew wide. She knew that tone; it was the tone he always gave her when she thought she was wrong and being unreasonable. It meant her father was going to call off the search.

"Father, please..."

"It's getting late, dearest. Perhaps you should retire to your room for the evening."

Jasmine just stared at him. This couldn't be happening. Her father gave her a stern warning look and she slowly walked away and returned to her room. She sat down at her vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair was gathered in a braid that was draped over her shoulder and was topped off my by her tiara. Around her neck hung a gold chain with a simple, golden, anchor. James had given it to her the night before he left. He told her that he was anchored to her and would always return to her, no matter what. Jasmine ran her fingers over the anchor and let a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't accept that she would never see him again.

Outside Jasmine heard the sound of horse hooves on the marble as the carriage made its way out of the palace gates. She walked back out onto her balcony. It was dark outside now, but she could still see the ocean in the light of the crescent moon. It stretched on forever and Jasmine knew that James was out there somewhere.

And she was going to find him.

She changed into a more form fitting dress- hoping it wouldn't attract too much attention- took off her tiara, then grabbed some jewels and money. She quietly snuck out of the palace and hurried towards the dock. She was going to barter a ride from one of the ships on the dock and find a crew that couldn't be scared away by ghost stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine was starting to second guess her decision to go after James. She had spent a few days on the ship and she had to admit being out on the ocean frightened her. She had never been on a ship before and hadn't known what to expect. It was rocky and small and made her feel completely unsafe. When they finally docked, Jasmine was grateful to get off the ship.

They were on an island called Tortuga. It was known to be a non-governing, lawless place. There were people everywhere and Jasmine couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. She needed a crew who wasn't afraid of ghost stories and she had been told this was the best place to find that crew, but she was having doubts. No one that she saw seemed even remotely capable of running a ship.

A few feet away from Jasmine a window broke and two men came flying out of it. They landed in front of Jasmine and she came to an abrupt stop.

"Liar!" one of them shouted. They started fighting and Jasmine quickly got out of their way.

She continued on her way, not sure where to even start. Every man she passed eyed her hungrily. She kept her eyes down and hugged her coat tightly around her.

"Hey, princess."

Jasmine froze. Someone recognized her. What if they worked for her father? Were they here to take her back home? She turned towards where the voice had come from. To her surprise she saw a woman leaning against a lamp post. She was wearing a ripped skirt and a corset that was partly untied. Her messy brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her lipstick was slightly smudged. But despite that she still looked pretty. Jasmine had never seen a lady of the night before, but she was certain this woman was one.

"How do you know me?" Jasmine asked.

The woman slowly smiled at her. "I don't know who are you. But, you've got 'princess' written all over you. I mean, look at that silk gown and all those jewels. Only a princess would come to a place like this dressed like that."

Jasmine looked down at her appearance, not sure how to respond to that.

"What brings you here?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for a crew."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you're going to find what you're looking for here."

"I was told I could find a crew here to help me. Do sailors not come here?"

The woman gave her an amused smile. "Sailors? No. You're only gonna find pirates here."

Jasmine suppressed a gasp. This was definitely a bad idea. There was no way Jasmine could join a crew of pirates. They were all dishonest and dirty. She now suddenly wished she hadn't come. Maybe she should just leave now.

No. She couldn't turn back. James needed her.

"Not what you were expecting...?" the woman guessed.

Jasmine shook her head. "No. Although, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I need a crew who isn't afraid to look for the missing princess and I was told this was the best place to find such a crew."

The woman's face became serious. "They say the place her ship went down is haunted. No one goes there; not even pirates."

"My fiancee did and now he's missing. I have to find him."

"You're crazy. Someone like you shouldn't be out chasing ghosts. You'll get yourself killed."

"I _have _to find my fiancee," Jasmine repeated, sternly.

Now the woman laughed. "That's pretty brave talk coming from a princess in an evening gown."

"I don't have anything else to wear..."

The woman shrugged. "Well, good luck. No one's going to take you seriously, princess."

"Can you help me? I can pay you."

The woman bit her lip in thought. "All right. I think I can get you some new clothes. But, that's all I can do."

"Thank you," Jasmine told her. "What is your name?"

The woman pushed off the lamp post and started walking down the street. "Megara." She glanced back at Jasmine over her shoulder. "But, you can call me Meg."

"I'm Jasmine."

Meg didn't say anything until they came to a run-down brick building. There were only a few of windows; most of them were dark and one of them had shattered glass. Meg pushed open the wooden door and motioned for Jasmine to follow her. Jasmine took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was so dark inside, Jasmine could hardly see.

"Megara, who is this?" a male voice demanded from the dark.

"This is Jasmine."

"Is she going to be joining us?" the man asked.

"Not a chance. She just needs a change of clothes."

"This isn't a store, Megara."

"It's just one outfit."

The man lit a match. When he held the match up to his cigar, Jasmine caught a glimpse of him. He had a long face, with a pointed nose and sharp teeth. His yellows eyes met Jasmine's and she felt uneasy. He reached over and lit a candle with the match and then shook it out. He was dressed all in black and he blended in with the shadows.

Meg took Jasmine's hand and led her away from the man. They walked up a dimly lit staircase and down to a room. Meg lit a lantern that hung from the ceiling. The room was small and only consisted of an unmade bed and a dresser. Meg walked over to the dresser and started rifling through the drawers. She handed Jasmine a pair of black pants, and an under bust corset and a white peasant shirt to wear under the corset.

"Put these on," Meg instructed. "You'll fit in better."

Jasmine took the clothes. She waited for Meg to leave so she could change, but Meg stayed put. Jasmine hesitantly undressed and put the new clothes on. Jasmine had never worn pants before and was uncomfortable in such tight clothing. Meg laughed at Jasmine's awkwardness and handed her a pair of calf-high, heeled boots.

"Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked Meg as she laced up her boots.

"I work here," Meg replied.

"And that man downstairs..."

"That's Hades; he's my boss."

Jasmine took some money out of her coin purse and handed it to Meg. "Thank you for your clothes."

Meg tucked the money into her corset. "Don't mention it."

"I guess I'll be on my way."

Meg walked Jasmine out. "Good luck, princess. You're going to need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim Hawkins stirred awake when he heard a light tapping on his bedroom window. Living in Tortuga, he was used to constant noise coming from outside, but there was sound he always hoped to hear; tapping on his window in the middle of the night. He quietly got out of bed and snuck over to the window. It was dark outside, but a lantern hanging above the door on the house across from the alley provided a dim light. Jim slid open the window, then glanced behind him to make sure his parents hadn't heard him. Jim was eighteen, but sometimes his mother still treated him like he was a kid and his father had very strict rules. He'd get a lashing if he was caught sneaking out.

When he was sure his parents were still asleep, Jim jumped out the window. He was instantly seized and shoved against the wall. Strong arms held him in his place and a firm kiss landed on his lips. It was a brief kiss, but it still made Jim smile. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend, Dimitri, standing in front of him with a playful look on his face.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," Jim told him.

Dimitri leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jim's. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"If my dad caught us, he'd kill me. Literally."

Dimitri brushed Jim's hair off his face. "Jim, when are you going ditch your old man and runaway with me?" There was still a hint of playfulness in his eyes, but Jim knew he was being serious.

"I don't know," he replied.

Dimitri straightened up. "We live in a place where everything is allowed and we're free to be ourselves. Yet, we're still keeping our relationship a secret because of your dad. He can't do anything if you're not living in his house."

Jim looked up at his boyfriend. He loved Dimitri, that much he was sure of. And he wanted to be with him out in the open. But his dad terrified him; he wasn't above beating Jim or Dimitri. He could break both of Dimitri's legs and not even think twice about it. The truth was he was more afraid of what his dad would do to Dimitri than to himself. But Dimitri was hard-headed and if Jim told him the truth he would insist he could take on his father.

Jim reached up and gently touched Dimitri's cheek. "Someday, Dimitri. I promise."

Dimitri gave him a flirty smile. "Someday what?"

Jim smiled back at him. "Someday I'm going to leave with you and kiss you in front of everyone."

"You don't have to wait 'till then to kiss me."

Jim pulled Dimitri's head down to his and kissed him. Dimitri's kisses were always firm and desperate, as if he never wanted to stop kissing him. Dimitri pressed his body against Jim's and slipped his hand around the back of Jim's head, entangling his fingers in his hair. Jim's heart raced and for a moment he wanted to just tell his dad to screw off so he could kiss Dimitri like this whenever he wanted instead of waiting until midnight and hiding in the shadows.

However, that night the shadows weren't enough to keep their secret hidden. In a flash, Dimitri was pulled away from him and thrown on the ground. Jim stared in horror as his dad stood over him.

"What hell is wrong with you?" his dad bellowed.

Jim squared his shoulders and pretended not to be afraid. "Nothing."

His dad punched him in the face. Jim stumbled. His bottom lip had gotten caught on his teeth and was now bleeding. He spit the blood out.

"Korso!" Sarah Hawkins cried as she came outside. "What are you doing?"

Korso didn't take his eyes off his son. "I just caught Jim kissing that boy."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she looked at the boys. Korso hit Jim again. This time Dimitri sprung to his feet and punched Korso square in the jaw. Korso grabbed Dimitri by the hair and slammed his face against the wall.

"Dad, stop!" Jim shouted.

Korso let go of Dimitri and turned his attention on Jim. "Don't you dare call me that. I'm no longer your father. I will not be associated with a freak like you." He made his point clear by shoving Jim against the wall and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Dimitri tackled him to the ground.

The two men fought each other, but Korso got the upper hand. He stood up and kicked Dimitri in the ribs. Dimitri cried out in pain.

"Korso..." Sarah said quietly.

Korso ignored her and turned back to Jim. "I want you out of my house. I never want to see your face again."

Jim was beyond angry at his dad. He wanted to lash out at him in anyway possible. "You're a coward. You beat up two unarmed boys just because they were kissing-"

Korso interrupted him by slamming his face against the brick wall. Pain shot through Jim's face and he could taste blood. Korso beat Jim's head against the wall over and over until Jim thought he would black out. Suddenly, Dimitri grabbed Korso and threw him against the wall. Before Dimitri could strike him again, Korso pulled out a knife and stabbed Dimitri in the stomach. Korso then turned towards Jim, with the bloody knife out in front him. Sarah quickly placed herself between her husband and her son.

"That's enough, Korso," Sarah demanded.

Korso glared at Jim, but let Sarah lead him back into the house. In an instant, Jim was on his knees beside Dimitri. Dimitri was still alive. He was lying on his side, coughing up blood. He then rolled onto his back and looked up at Jim. Jim tried to fight back the tears.

"You're going to be all right," Jim told him.

Dimitri gave him a weak smile. "You don't have to lie to me."

Jim put both hands over Dimitri's wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "We have to get you to a doctor."

Dimitri reached up and put his hand on Jim's face. "I'm not going to make it to a doctor, Jim."

Now Jim let the tears escape down his cheeks. "You have to. I can't lose you."

"Listen to me; I don't regret anything, Jim. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you so much, Dimitri."

"I love you, too." Dimitri coughed up more blood.

"I'm so sorry," Jim whispered. "I should have left with you. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I-"

Dimitri used what little strength he had left to pull Jim's face down to his and kiss him. Jim lied down on top of him, using his body to keep pressure on Dimitri's wound. Dimitri's kiss was weak and soft and it shook Jim to his core. He was really losing him. He could feel Dimitri slipping away with every moment of the kiss. But Jim didn't stop kissing him until Dimitri stopped moving. Jim gently moved back beside Dimitri. Dimitri looked up at him through half closed eyes.

"You were my everything, Jim," Dimitri whispered.

Jim cradled Dimitri's head in his lap and ran his fingers over his face. "Stay with me, Dimitri. I need you."

Dimitri didn't say anything. His eyes slowly closed and his body became lip.

"Dimitri?" Jim gently shook him. "Dimitri!" he cried out. "Please don't leave me."

But it was no use; Dimitri was gone.


End file.
